Talk:Dabineh Deathbringer
Skills confirmed by SoC Spectrus 22:41, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Something's wrong with the location for this mob Either the location is just wrong, or this boss rarely loads, or he only loads under certain cirucmstances - anyone else seeing this? I've wandered all over Sunward Marches and haven't seen him anywhere else, either. Can anyone confirm this location? :I saw him once prior to do the graveyard mission (I capped and confirmed the skills then). I just went and looked again after finishing the game, and he still showed up. I'm pretty sure the location is correct. Spectrus 19:50, 31 October 2006 (CST) :he doesn't show up before you have certain quests done, dunno which ones, but the boss with balts form doesn't either the boss did not spawn when i had the mission Building The Base: Prisoners of War, probably due to the proximity of the first objective with the location of the boss, after abandoning the quest i was able to find the boss 02:08, 29 December 2006 (CST)Old Lady Killer :I have found the boss is a bit south of the location on the map. --Larry Moe Cheese 21:27, 14 June 2007 (CDT) LOL that boss sucks -.- What about his drop-rate of the green? My friend has solo'ed him over 100 times(used henchies to get there then sent them away and solo'ed the boss), and he hasnt gotten one yet. I have tried about 20 times and havnt gotten one either. Are we both extreamly unlucky or did anet someone messup his drop-rate? (And before anyone says its cause the hench, hench do NOT affect the drop rate if they are off your radar) --Mwpeck 13:43, 14 November 2006 (CST) :I solo farm him in the same way: go with henches, kill mobs, drop boss hp too 10%, send away henches and kill him. Got scythe in about 30 runs --Master of shadows 08:52, 11 December 2006 (CST). the boss did not spawn when i had the mission Building The Base: Prisoners of War, probably due to the proximity of the first objective with the location of the boss, after abandoning the quest i was able to find the boss The note about his not appearing during the And a Hero Shall Lead Them quest is incorrect, at least as of today. Bourne 17:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) This boss does appear during the quest And A Hero Shall Lead Them, just capped from him and did that quest at the same time MissyP 08:24, 27 March 2007 (CDT) this boss is evil!!!!! me and my friends took him on(group of 5 lvl 20 dervishes, with forms, 1 of each),we killed all groups before him like nothing, we even got skybringer and mindclouder, and lyssa acolyte, then we got to him and he did 400dmg hits, how the heck does he or the noutaka around him do that?if someone could tell me, plz. :Bosses do double damage, check Boss - Mcmullen 09:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) I beleive there is a bug with this boss I have attempted to solo this boss with the solo green farming builds E/A Sliver Armor/Shadow Form Build and the A/E version and he somehow is striping shadow form with the skill chilling victory this effect is not listed in the skill description and it does not happen with other bosses using the same skill does anyone know wtf is happening here? User:Neoezekiel 15:18, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Intimidating aura? Lord of all tyria 15:20, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::You sure he's not just killing you with Chilling? Edit: Nevermind, I see what Lord means now; that Chilling's Cold damage is counting as Intimidating's strike.Perrsun 17:01, 18 August 2007 (CDT), You could try to use SF then rush in after placing another enchant in front of SF so it gets stripped with intimidating aura instead of SF idk tho just a thought.